Sebuah fanfic
by Gailardia-sama
Summary: Bingung mau kasih judul apa. Fanfic humor yang garing n jayus abis. Rated T karena keberadaan sedikit unsur ecchi. Ada guru baru di Yasogami! Souji cemburu sama Naoto dan Kanji ngasih hadiah ke Rise. Lalu? Baca sendiri aja deh! -summary ga mutu-


Halo, aku kembali~ *dilemparin sepatu bekas* (Readers: Multi-chapter mu mana?!) ma-maaf, otak ini buntu... jadi aku belum bisa lanjutin dua fic multi-chapter ga mutu itu T^T sebagai gantinya aku persembahkan fic humor oneshot paling garing seduia ini, semoga readers yang kangen sama cerita buatanku cukup puas sama fic gaje nan garing 100% ini :)) (kayak ada yang kangen aja)

**Disclaimer: **Kalo Persona 4 punya aku, Naoto bakal beneran ikut ke kota bareng Souji! Sayangnya hal itu nggak terjadi, maka dari itu Persona 4 punya ATLUS. Dan demikian juga dengan karakter yang nyempil dari Persona 2: Eternal Punishment juga bukan punya saya. Kalo P2 punya saya maka Katsuya tak kawinin! *dilempar tikus*

**Warning: **OOC, ancur, dijamin 100% garing, sedikit unsur ecchi. Bila anda nggak mau baca unsur eccho-nya, maka silakan tekan tombol back. Nggak maksa, kok!

* * *

Di suatu musim gugur yang indah di Inaba (halah)

Souji dan teman-temannya sedang ngerumpi di kelas karena belum ada guru yang dateng. Gosipnya _sih_, bakalan ada guru baru.

Dan gosip itulah yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Souji dkk.

"Guru barunya cowok apa cewek nih?" Yosuke nanya-nanya dengan semangat. Sopo tau gurunya cewek.

"Menurut kabar burung (?) yang tersebar sih, guru baru kita ini cowok," sahut Yukiko. Yosuke bete. Souji telat. Ngga dikasih lewat... eh itu iklan ya. *author ditimpuk* (iya iklan, udah gitu iklannya jadul banget lagi)

"Lu juga sih, yang dipikirin cewek mulu," kata Souji sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Yosuke monyong.

"Gue kan bukan elu, yaoi-an sama Kou...."

**PLETAK!!**

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di atas kepala Yosuke dengan mulus.

"Gue normal, Yos! Lagian Kou kan uke-nya Daisuke!" sergah Souji.

Kou dan Daisuke langsung bersin-bersin.

Yukiko ketawa ngakak MAX sampe-sampe semua orang di kelas itu jawsdrop. Yosuke mengelus-elus kepalanya yang masih sakit abis dijitak Souji tadi. Chie nyengir kuda.

"Enak, Yos?"

"Enak banget Chie, rasa stroberi. Lu mau juga? Sini gue kasihin," kata Yosuke sambil manyun. Semua orang langsung swt. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang.

**GREEEK**. (bunyi pintu dibuka *nggak perlu dikasih tau kali*)

Seorang pria tampan nan keren berambut coklat tua masuk ke kelas mereka dan membuat semua orang terdiam + jawsdrop. Anak cewek pada ngiler semua kecuali Chie dan Yukiko yang lagi swt, sementara anak-anak cowok semua pada mikir, "_Tambah gak laku dah gue!_" kecuali Souji yang mau diapain juga masih tetep laku dan Yosuke yang mangap sambil megangin kepalanya. (secara masih sakit gitu loh)

"Selamat siang semuanya, nama saya Tatsuya Suou. Mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi guru matematika kalian."

Anak-anak cewek bersorak sampe lompat-lompat dari kursi. Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, dan anak-anak cowok + Tatsuya swt. "_Perasaan sekarang nih mata pelajarannya fisika, kok yang dateng malah guru matematika, sih? Ah, nggak apa, deh. Ga jadi ulangan dong, ufufufu_" batin Yosuke, kesenengan tentunya.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan anak-anak cewek (minus Chie dan Yukiko) pada berebut bilang 'Tatsuya-sensei~ saya nggak ngerti bagian yang ini, ajarin dong~' dengan maksud supaya dideketin. Emang pada ganjen semua yak. *dijadiin scroll bar*

* * *

Jam istirahat...

"Ajigile guru baru itu! Baru muncul (?) udah bikin anak-anak cewek tergila-gila kayak gitu!" Yosuke gebrak-gebrak meja. Souji dkk swt. (loh kok swt terus ya)

"Udahlah, Yos... kamu cuma ngiri doang kan, sama guru baru itu... sama Tatsuya-sensei, soalnya dia populer di kalangan cewek, iya kan?" Souji mencubit pipi Yosuke, gemas. (hoi, hint of yaoi tuh *author ditimpuk*)

"Heh! Sembarangan aja lu Sou... mestinya lu cemas ama Naoto, sopo tau dia malah jatuh hati sama Tatsuou-sensei itu..." sahut Yosuke sewot.

Chie mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tatsuou-sensei...?"

"Yaaa, kependekan dari Tatsuya Suou, gitu."

Kata-kata tersebut menyebabkan Yukiko ketawa ngakak untuk yang kedua kalinya dan mendatangkan hujan saliva*.

"Tatsuou... snrrk... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! GA TAHAAAN!! KYAHAHAHAHAHA!!" tawanya menggelegar hingga seantero Inaba bisa dengar.

Satu kota pun sweatdropped.

"Aku mau ke kantin (untuk menghindar dari hujan saliva), mau ikut nggak?" tanya Souji.

"Oh, mau! Gue ikut! Gue mau beli pop mie goreng," kata Yosuke. Emang di inaba ada jualan pop mie goreng? Ada-adain aja deh. *author diinjek* Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kelas.

Di koridor mereka kebetulan bertemu dengan Naoto yang tampaknya sedang ngobrol dengan Tatsuya, sang guru baru yang sangat populer padahal baru masuk ke satu kelas. Naoto tampak malu-malu ketika berbicara dengan sang pria ganteng itu. *digantung terbalik sama Maya dan Souji*

Penasaran (dan cemburu), Souji pun mendekati mereka berdua untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Terima kasih, Tatsuya-san. Saya tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau tadi tidak ada anda..." kata Naoto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Tatsuya sambil tersenyum. Souji langsung jawsdrop. Naoto kemudian menyadari keberadaan senpainya yang lagi mangap dengan Yosuke sweatdropped di sampingnya.

"A a—senpai! Ini tidak seperti yang kau sangka...!"

"NAOTO JAHAT!!" teriak Souji lebay kemudian lari sambil nangis-nangis nggak kalah lebay. Naoto buru-buru berlari mengejar Souji-senpainya tercinta yang udah kabur duluan karena mengira Tantei Oujinya yang tercinta udah selingkuh sama Tatsuya.

"Tunggu, senpai!! Ini salah pahaaaam!!" teriak Naoto.

"NAOTO JAHAT!! SELINGKUH DI BELAKANG AKU!!" teriak Souji lagi, makin membuat semua orang sweatdropped. Ai yang abis balik dari kantin pun swt melihatnya.

"_Souji kok jadi OOC gitu, sih?_"

"KALO AKU SELINGKUH SAMA TATSUYA-SENSEI BERARTI DIA PEDOPHIL DOOONG!! TADI ITU BUKAN APA-APA, KOOK!!" balas Naoto sambil teriak juga, membuat kuping semua orang budek karenanya.

Naoto dan Souji pun melanjutkan acara kejar-kejaran mereka, menyebabkan setiap orang yang melihat sweatdropped + jawsdrop.

Yosuke yang penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pun mendekati Tatsuya yang terdiam nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa tentang adegan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Yang ia tau, Souji dan Naoto tuh orangnya cool, pinter, jaga imej, kalem, de-el-el, de-el-el...

"Sensei," panggil Yosuke, membuyarkan lamunan Tatsuya. Ia pun menoleh. "Emang tadi kenapa ama Naoto? Kok dia keliatan malu-malu bebek (kucing maksudnya) gitu pas ngomong sama sensei?"

Tatsuya menghela nafas. "Tadi aku membantunya membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang terjatuh. Ia merasa malu telah berlaku seceroboh itu, makanya tadi dia malu-malu..."

"Oooo..." respon Yosuke. "_Coba beneran selingkuhan Naoto, dapet gosip baru deh gue..._"

* * *

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. (TENG TONG TENG TONG~ *author dibuang ke TPA*)

Kanji sedang memberikan sebuah boneka imut super gede ke Rise.

"I-ini untukmu!"

"Eh? Benarkah? Makasih Kanji! Kamu baik, deh!" kata Rise, terus meluk Kanji.

"CIE KANJII..." teriak Yukiko dan Chie yang muncul entah darimana. Kani dan Rise langsung kaget.

"I-ini hadiah valentine doang kok, senpai! Bukan apa-apa!" kata Kanji gugup.

"Kanji-kun, ini baru tanggal 9 loh..." Rise sweatdropped.

"Lebih cepat sedikit nggak apa-apa, kan!"

Semua swt.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana Souji-senpai?"

"Ooh, tadi kayaknya Naoto berhasil menangkapnya, terus dia jelasin semuanya ke dia, dan sekarang... kayaknya mereka lagi **-censored-**,deh." kata Yukiko enteng, perv mind mode on.

"Shh! Jangan bilang itu, dong! Kalo ada readers yang di bawah umur baca gimana hayo!?" kata Chie sewot.

Yukiko memble.

"Lagian emangnya mereka bisa **-censored- **di mana, di sekolah kayak gini?"

Kanji dan Rise sweatdropped lagi dan langsung pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu.

"Paling-paling di kelas..."

* * *

"Kok kayaknya ada yang lagi ngomongin 'kegiatan' yang lagi kita lakukan, ya..."

"Perasaan senpai aja kali, aku nggak ada feeling apa-apa, kok."

"Ooh, ya udah, kita lanjutin yok! Nao-chan siap-siap, ya!"

"Ah, senpai..."

Dan adegan pun di-skip soalnya author ga berani lanjutin karena dia ga kuat dan bisa-bisa fic ini ratingnya berubah jadi M.

* * *

Yosuke yang nggak mau gangguin aktifitas partnernya itu pun pulang duluan. Dia ga berani bayangin apa yang sekarang sedang dilakukan sang leader.

"_Souji lumayan pervert juga ternyata..._"

Ia langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Ah, gue mikir gitu, kayak gue nggak pervert aja deh._"

Tumben sadar.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menancap tepat di depannya. Yosuke mangap.

"_Kalo gue maju dikiiit aja, maka habislah riwayat gue,_" batin Yosuke. Diperhatikannya benda yang menancap di hadapannya tersebut. SEBUAH NAGINATA.

Yosuke nggak tau mo ngomong apa. Datang seseorang yang tampaknya merupakan pemilik dari naginata tersebut.

"Maaf, aku melempar naginataku secara random, ternyata nancep di sini..." kata orang itu. Ia pun langsung lari setelah mengambil naginata tersebut.

"Tuh orang cewek apa cowok, sih? Mukanya cewek, badannya cowok..." gumam Yosuke setelah orang berambut ungu panjang itu pergi. "_Eh, itu tadi bukannya Nagihiko dari Shugo Chara, ya? Kok dia ada di sini, sih?_"

Yosuke yang ga mau ambil pusing langsung pulang.

* * *

Kou dan Daisuke baru pulang dari makan ramen. Kemudian mereka pun pergi ke Samegawa River.

"Airnya jernih ya," kata Kou berbasa-basi.

"Iya, kayaknya dingin banget tuh."

"Tau dari mana?"

"Yaah, ini kan musim gugur..."

"Coba lu buktiin, dingin apa kagak. Kalo dingin bilang, ya!"

Kou pun mendorong Daisuke sekuat-kuatnya hingga tercebur ke dalam sungai tersebut.

5 menit... 10 menit... 15 menit... Daisuke tak kunjung muncul.

"Wah, jangan-jangan mati, nih!" kata Kou cemas.

Ia pun langsung ngacir dari tempat itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tertulis di headline koran besar-besar:

"SEORANG SISWA SMA MEMBUNUH TEMANNYA SENDIRI DENGAN CARA MENCEBURKANNYA KE SUNGAI. MOTIF MASIH BELUM DIKETAHUI."

Di bawahnya terpampang foto Kou yang disensor matanya doang dan foto Daisuke sebagai korbannya.

Souji bingung.

"Eekh, Daisuke dibunuh kenapa?"

* * *

**Sepenggal pesan nggak penting dari author:**

Fic ini garing... saya nggak bisa bikin humor sih ==" maaf kalo kalian nggak ketawa! D:

Maaf juga buat Daisuke FG (kalo ada) soalnya udah ngebunuh dia... uhihihihik. (nangis ato ketawa, tuh?)

Oiya, Nagihiko Fujisaki bukan punya aku loh! *dikuliti*

Suka? Nggak suka? Terserah deh, yang penting review! XD *ditimpuk pake sepatu boot*

**Glossary:**

***saliva: **air ludah / liur


End file.
